Semi Isolation
by mae-E
Summary: This is A Sailor Moon,Charmed,Harry Potter Crossover. Pleasant surprizes turn into an unbeliveable adnventure for all involved. New friends and unexpected journeys await in the wings!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I know it has been almost over a year since I put up anything at all; But let's just say life got in the way and leave it at that._

_You probably think I'm totally nuts to start something new instead of working on one of my long neglected works, but I haven't had any inspiration for those. With the exception of "to be different among the different" which I have a chapter written for but have been too busy to type it cause its really long. _

_Anyway on to the new story. It started out as something different but was so cool I had to change it into a story! I hope everyone likes it, or at lest reads it. It's a Charmed/ sailor moon/ harry potter crossover. I'll try to keep everyone as much in character as possible. But if I happen to go a bit out of character don't freak out please._

_Its setting in Sailor Moon is after stars, but before crystal Tokyo. Serena and Darien are married in this story. (Don't like that tough! I think they are the prefect couple.) With the exception of the outers I'll be using the dub names cause I'm more familiar with them and can spell them easier._

_For charmed it is in season seven. Phoebe has regained her power of premonition, but before the episode where the charmed ones remodeled the world. _

_And for Harry potter it's set in the 6th book timeline. With that said on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: As normal I own nothing, so don't bug me! **

**The only thing I can claim is the story's general plot line.**

**Semi-Isolation**

**(By Mae-E)**

Serena and Darien are both snuggled up together on the couch in their apartment. They were passively watching primetime TV and enjoying each other's company, as well as the past 3 years of peace and quite. Then the phone rang. Serena got up reluctantly from her place on the couch and her husband's arms to answer the phone. She managed to grab the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello." Greeted Serena.

"Took you long enough!" answered a fiery female voice.

"Nice talking to you too Raye!" responded Serena.

This back and forth comments was how these two friends started every phone call. The girls were actually quite close, but anyone who heard them talk to each other wouldn't be able to tell that.

"Thanks meatball head!" said Raye affectionately.

"Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that I want you and Darien to come over to the temple as soon as possible." Said Raye.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Serena in a worried voice.

"O! Nothing like that." Answered raye sensing the sudden worry and tension in her friend's voice. Serena noticeably relaxed.

"Then what?"

Asked Serena whom now extremely curious as to what her friend could possibly find to be so important to call at this time of night if it wasn't scout business.

"It's a surprise! See you in one hour." Answered Raye. The amusement in her voice was abundantly apparent. She then hung up the phone before Serena could say or ask another thing.

"And what did Raye want?" Serena's husband whispered his question in her ear.

As he wrapped his arms around his wife's form from behind. Not realizing that he had walked up behind her while she was on the phone. Serena jumped slightly in response to his voice. But then relaxed when she realized it was her husband voice in her ear.

"You startled me!" said Serena still slightly exasperated.

"Sorry, But glad to know I can still take your breath away." Joked Darien then kissing Serena's cheek quickly.

Serena smiled and turned to face Darien and remarked, "You don't have to sneak up on me to do that." Then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Raye has a surprise for us. She wants us both at the temple in one hour." Stated Serena.

So with that said they got ready to go.

An hour later, at Raye's temple.

Serena and Darien walked up the long flight of temple stairs hand in hand. After finally reaching the top, then headed over to the room where they normally gathered when they had meetings. The sliding door was closed so Serena knocked on the doorframe, in order to announce their arrival. There were some hushed whispers behind the door. Serena instantly recognized the hushed voices of her other friends.

"This must be something big if the other girls are here." Serena stated to Darien softly.

He nodded in agreement; he could see the excitement dancing in his wife's eyes, even in the dim moonlight. Seconds later the sliding door was thrown open to reveal Raye. She was standing there with the smuggest grin on her face. She then greeted her to friends, taking longer than normal in doing so, just to see Serena become jumpy in anticipation. Raye had to use all of her composure not to laugh out loud at the scene that was Serena.

When She could finally no longer stand it Serena blurted out, "Ok Raye quit stalling! What's the big surprise?" Raye tried as hard as she could to pretend to look cross at her friend for her outburst but between the laughter that echoed from within the room behind Raye and the laughter that bubbled up within herself she just could not manage to pull it off. The dam broke and the laughter she was trying hard to conceal spilled from her lips like water rushing over a waterfall.

After quite a few minutes of laughter Raye managed to compose herself enough to say, "Ok, you two come on in." As she stepped aside allowing them entrance.

Once all three of them were in the room Raye closed the door. Raye and the happy couple were greeted with the sight of Lita, Mina, and Amy Standing side by side in a straight line as if they were trying to hide something. All of the girls had huge smiles on their faces and Mina looked like she was going to breakdown into a fit of laughter any second.

"Ok girls go ahead and show them the surprise." Said Raye calmly but joyfully.

The huge smiles of other girls seemed to get even bigger. Then Lita and Mina took a few good-sized steps to their left while Amy to her right to reveal sitting on the floor, halfway across the room, behind them Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Upon discovering the surprise Serena seemed like she was going to cry out of sheer happiness! She then ran over and gave each of them a BIG hug. Serena was ecstatic at seeing her friends again! She had not seen then since the wedding over year and a half ago. But as with all good friends the time a part seemed like just mere moments ago, now that they were all together again.

"When Did you get her?" ask a very happy but inquisitive Serena. Once she had finally let go of Hotaru.

" A few hours ago princess." Answered Haruka. Smiling as Serena grimaced slightly in disdain at being referred to by her royal title.

"We all wanted to surprise you all after not seeing you in so very long." Mentioned Michru calmly.

"How's the world tour going?" Serena asked Michru.

"Very well. In fact we have just one more commitment then we have a three month break." Answered the always-refined Michru.

"And where is that?" asked Lita.

"In San Francisco California U.S.A." responded Michru.

"It's in three weeks and it is a charity event." Mentioned Haruka.

"O, that is so cool!" Exclaimed Mina.

"Can I tell them the best part?" Asked Hotaru.

"Yes you may." Answered Michru, as she looked down upon the child that her and Haruka considered and treated as their own.

Hotaru Looked at everyone and smiled then went on to say in a very proper and formal manner "We Like you all to accompany us To San Francisco, and attend the event."

The room fell silent for a moment or two before the squeals of 5 very happy, shocked, and excited girls rang out through the room.

All the girls quickly excepted the invitation. Then proceeded to hug each other out of the excitement of it all. After all the excitement died down to a dull roar, everyone made them selves comfortable and talked late into the night about the up coming trip, and the three's travels and mostly catching up on each other's lives.

A few days later on, in San Francisco.

After a hectic few days of scrambling to make various arrangements, and other preparations, they finally managed to all arrive in San Francisco worse for wear. They had to travel there by plane even though Lita was extremely apprehensive about getting on the aircraft, with the support of all her friends she managed to pull through.

The hotel they all were staying at was a five star establishment, and considered one of the best in the city! After a few days of sight seeing and having fun in general, The majority of the girls decided to take a day to explore the hotel and all its fancy amenities.

While Serena, Darien, and Raye decided to tag along with Michru and Haruka to the club where the event was to be held. The club they found out was named P3. Michru and Haruka explained how the club was supposedly a very popular spot in the city; it also happened to be owned and run by three local women who just happened to be sisters. Michru and Haruka had to go down to the club to work out some of the business aspects of the deal with the promoters and organizers of the event, and any other little details and technical stuff that had to be worked out with the club's owners/operators. They were more than happy to allow their friends to tag along and check out the club and stuff.

Once they arrived at the club, which was closed at the moment preparing for both the meeting and for business later on in the evening, Michru and Haruka parted company with Serena, Darien, and Raye. As the three explored the club, with the owner's permission or course, they tried to stay out of the way of the club's crew who where busy going about their jobs of setting up. Both Serena and Raye who had never seen the inside of an American Nightclub, Walked around kind of fascinated and talked about what the club must be like while its open for business and packed with people. Darien just kind of silently followed along with his wife and their friend, enjoying watching the two girls soaking in the atmosphere and environment around them, while talking rapidly and excitedly about it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing so don't bug me!

_**Semi-Isolation**_

**(By Mae-E)**

**Chapter: 2**

As the three stood in the middle of the empty space that normally served as the dance floor. Serena saw as her friend Raye turn towards the stage.

"Something catch your eye Raye?" asked Serena in a slightly amused tone remembering how one of Raye's dreams was to sing.

"Wonder what it be like to be standing up there, looking out over the sea of people?" said Raye so softly that it almost sounded as if she said it more to her self than to anyone else.

Raye stood lost within her own thoughts for a few moments until she was snapped out of them by a sudden jerk on her arm.

"One way to find out." Commented Serena in an almost mischievous tone as she proceeded to drag Raye towards the stage.

"O No! Serena! No way! Not going to happen?" exclaimed Raye. But her protests went unheeded cause in a matter of moments Serena had managed to Drag Raye over to the stage and up on to it. Serena stood blocking the bottom of the staircase to prevent Raye from bolting.

"Now what meatball head?" Snapped Raye at her friend.

"Live the dream." Answered Serena.

"Funny Serena!" Said Raye as she tried to walk off the stage and back down the stairs but Serena stood there unmoving, with a serious expression on her face.

"Your serious?" asked Raye when she finally realized Serena wasn't joking.

"Yeah, now go on!" Urged Serena.

So Raye walked out to the center of the stage, while Serena walked back over to her husband.

" So what should I do now?" Raye asked Serena from center stage.

"Do Oh, Starry Night." Suggested Serena.

"Ok" muttered Raye. Seeing that their was no way out of this she closed her eyes took a deep calming breath then opened her eyes and started to sing. After she finished there was applause from her friends. But what they all heard next startled them all.

"Wow! That was very good. You are really talented." Said a female voice from over by the bar.

All three of them quickly turned in the direction of the voice. They saw a woman with brown hair past her shoulders that looked to be in her mid to late 20's. She had a flawless porcelain complexion and was dressed in a pair of dark blue denim Capri pants and a teal silk camisole top trimmed in black lace. And black sandals.

"I thought that the club wasn't open yet?" Serena had asked her husband. Who just shrugged his shoulders in reply, he looked just as puzzled as His wife was.

Raye just stood rooted to her spot, red faced in the embarrassment of being caught up on the stage, acting silly in front of her friends.

Seeing the small group looking her with that deer caught in the headlights look on all their faces. She quickly figured the best thing to do would be go over and introduce herself, seeing that she must have startled the small group.

"O, sorry if I startled you. My name is Paige Matthews. My sister Piper owns the club." Said Paige in a confidant yet sincere tone as she walked over to the group.

She then extended her right hand out to shake. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for a few seconds while the small group just kind of stared at her. Serena being the first one to snap out of it and find her voice Decided to make introductions for her and her friends.

As she reached out and griped Paige's outstretched hand she said, "Hi my Name is Serena Chiba." Remembering to put her first name first while making introductions. Serena carried on to say, as she released Paige's hand and used it to point to each person, "This My husband Darien Chiba and my good friend Raye Hino."

As Serena introduced each of them the both shook Paige's hand. Raye doing so after hopping down off the stage and walking the short distance to where everyone else was standing. Paige smiled warmly at the small group, as another awkward silence seemed to descend upon them shortly after introductions were finished.

Finally not being able to stand the silence any longer Paige deiced to break the ice by asking Raye, "That was beautiful song you sang. What is the name of it?"

"Thank you Miss Matthews. The song is called Oh, Starry Night" Responded Raye in a polite manor.

"Please call me Paige." Paige commented; not caring for how old being called Miss Matthews sounded. "I've never heard it before who it by?" Paige asked politely in attempts to keep the conversation going.

"Raye actually wrote that herself, for a school festival, back when we were in middle school." Commented Serena in a very cheerful, energetic tone.

Paige could tell that by the way Serena had made that statement that she was very proud of her friend.

"Wow! That's impressive. You really are talented." Remarked Paige in a genuinely impressed tone. Raye smiled at Paige and thanked her again.

Before the conversation could carry on any further the sounds of a door off to the side being opened and closed followed by footsteps and the chatter of various voices of a moderate sized group of people could be heard coming towards the center of the club. Seconds later the group appeared and then proceeded to disperse until only Three people were left. The three walked over to the group in the center of the club's dance floor.

"What brings you here? I thought you were busy this afternoon Paige." Asked the woman with very long brown hair and similar features to Paige.

"Some time opened up in my schedule and I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch together Piper." Asked Paige.

"I don't know Paige it might have to wait a little while, I still need to go over a few things here." Answered Piper.

"It's ok we can finish discussing things later if necessary Mrs. Halliwell." Commented a lady with long, wavy, sea green hair, and a yellow sleeveless sundress, standing to piper's right.

"No, That's alright it shouldn't take to long. And I'm sure my sister doesn't mind waiting do you Paige?" asked Piper.

"It's ok with me, I've got time. O, By the way my Name is Paige Matthews." She said as she introduced herself to the two people standing next to Piper.

"Nice to meet you my name is Michiru Kaioh." Said the girl in the sundress as she shook Paige's hand.

"Nice to meet you my name is Haruka Tenou." Said the person next to Michiru as she too shook Paige's hand.

"Miss Kaioh and Miss Tenou are going to be performing here at the charity benefit a few weeks from now." Said Piper to her sister.

"Really, that's cool! What exactly will you be doing?" asked a rather interested Paige.

"I'll being playing the violin, while my close friend here accompanies me on the piano. Mostly classical music." Michiru answered Paige.

"Miss Kaioh is a famous violinist in Japan." Piper told Paige. Paige looked a bit surprised to hear this.

"Whoa, you came all the over here just to play P3?" Asked Paige in amazed tone of voice.

Both Michiru and Haruka smiled at Paige's question then Michiru answered, "We both felt that the cause, that the charity who is having the benefit supports, Was a most worthy and noble one so we had no problem committing our time to it."

"Besides it gives a chance to spend some time with friends who we have not seen in a long time. So we brought them along." Commented Haruka.

"That's really great." Said Paige, she then continued on to say "We meet a few minutes earlier." As she gestured to the three people She had been talking to. " In fact we were just discussing Raye's talent for singing." Commented Paige.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to Raye, only to find that she had seemed to tuned out the conversation. Her attention seemed to be focused on a spot in the back of the rather large room. Her face seemed to hold a very worried expression and she appeared to be a bit paler than a few moments ago.

"Is something wrong Raye?" asked a concerned Serena.

"I'm getting a really bad vibe from over there all of a sudden." Said Raye in an almost small sounding tone of voice. Everyone looked over to where Raye was starring.

"There isn't anything over there Raye." Said a confused sounding Paige.

"Can't you feel it? Such negative energy!" Said Raye a little stronger this time.

Everyone one looked at each other in a weird mixture of surprise and confusion. Serena, Darien, Haruka, and Michiru all tensed after Raye's last statement. They all knew that Raye was hardly ever wrong about these kinds of things. They also knew that the last time Raye had a feeling like this that they ended up having to fight, so they stood there waiting, ready for almost anything.

They did have to wait long, a few seconds later two creatures suddenly appeared in the empty space they had all been starring at moments ago. One was dressed in black suit with broad white stripes running diagonally across his suite. The areas of exposed pale skin, mainly his face and hands, had intricate black designs on them and he had black hair. The other was dressed in a white suit with similar broad black stripes on it. The areas of exposed tan skin, mainly his face and hands, had intricate white designs on it and he had white hair. Both had eyes as black as night.

Suddenly the creature on the left raised his had and threw an energy ball at the group of people. It hit the top of the bar right over their heads. The crowd scattered in different directions. Then the two creatures started bombarding the small group of people in the club with energy balls and other forms of attacks.

"What was that?" Serena asked her husband in a frantic tone. As they took up hiding behind a wall that was off to the side of the stage's left.

"Do you think we should transform?" asked Serena over the sounds of the damage being done to the room.

As the both peered out from behind the wall just in time to see Piper stand up and raise her hands in front of her and then flick them in a forward motion. Seconds later the creature in the white suit exploded. Letting out one last agonizing scream before disappearing completely.

"Did she just do that?" asked Serena. "I think so. I don't know how, but I think so." Answered Darien.

"Look over there." Said Serena as she quickly pointed in the back left corner of the room. There behind a barricade of tables were their three friends. And they looked like they were arguing with each other, trying to make the same decision as Serena and Darien was at the moment.

Then they heard Paige shout, "Chair!" and saw a chair that was lying on its side disappear in a swirl of blue lights and float into the air. They then saw Paige move her arm from its position with her hand out palm up to where her hand was shoved forward facing the creature. The blue swirls then suddenly changed direction from heading towards Paige to heading towards the creature at a very fast pace. It then reformed and crashed into the creature really hard. The chair shattered upon impact.

The creature was thrown back and dazed a bit. Long enough for Paige to call out "Knife" a knife disappeared from the top of the bar in the same way the chair did and reformed and appeared in Paige's hand. Paige then threw the knife at the creature. But just before it would have impacted with the creature it disappeared. The knife logged itself in the wall behind where the creature had been standing.

It then reappeared a few feet from Paige's left. The creature threw another energy ball at Paige but she dodged it. The creature then charged at Paige. As soon as it came into range Paige, who was still in a crouching position from having to dodge the creature's attack, was able to sweep the feet out from under him, causing the creature to land flat on it's back on the floor. Just as Paige was going to strike again, the creature disappeared again. It reappeared a few feet behind Paige. Without thinking Serena shouted "Paige, Behind you!" Due to the warning Paige was able to turn just in time to narrowly dodge the creature's attack. The creature disappeared again just as the table he was standing next to exploded. As Paige and Piper were busy fighting the last pesky creature, a few flashes of different colored lights went unnoticed.

Then as the creature reappeared a few feet behind Piper, as she went over to check on her sister. The creature who was quickly approaching unnoticed behind Piper was stopped shortly after a female voice shouted "Mars Flame Sniper!" Everyone turned to see the creature's arm enflamed. The creature then disappeared again.

"I guess that answers that question." Said Serena to her husband as they both watched what was going on from where they were. They both then transformed and then vacated their hiding spot. They made their way over to where the two sisters and the other scouts had gathered.

"Is it over?" Asked Sailor Moon

"For now most likely." Said Piper.

As both her and Paige took a good look at the people they had being talking to a few minutes earlier, Paige was the first one to say something, "Looks like we not the only ones with some explaining to do."

"No kidding!" said Piper.

"What was all that?" asked Sailor Moon. "How were you two able to do all that?" Sailor Moon asked before they had a chance to answer her first question.

"Give them a chance to answer!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

Living with two sisters for as long as she had, Piper knew the start of a fight when she saw one, So she decided to speak up now in attempt to stop it before it got started.

"I'll answer your questions if you tell me what it is your wearing Serena?" Piper asked, smiling as she did so.

The rest of the scouts looked at her.

"Don't you give me those looks!" said Piper.

"Obviously we all have secrets we would have rather kept hidden but since that is no longer an option, how about we explain ours and you explain yours." Said Paige.

The Scouts looked at each other then deciding that it was the best option they agreed.

"Okay. Agreed, but you go first." Said Serena.

"Okay that's fair enough." Said Piper.

Taking a deep breath before speaking again. "It's a long story, but the short answer is that Paige, myself, and my sister Phoebe who you haven't meet yet, are powerful witches called The Charmed Ones. Protectors of the innocent." After Piper finished talking she stopped to see how they were taking the news. She found them surprisingly accepting of it.

"So what where those things that appeared out of nowhere?" Asked Raye.

"Either demons, or warlocks." Said Paige.

"How that one able to keep disappearing and reappearing?" Asked Haruka

"It's called Blinking. It's a bad guy power." Answered Piper.

"What did they want?" asked Michiru

"Most likely to destroy us. That is usually the case. But with out researching who they were it hard to know for sure." Answered Paige this time.

"Okay Our turn." Said Piper who went on to ask, "What is with the outfits? And when did you have time to change your clothes?"

" Well our story is a very long story, but without going into too much detail the outfits are normal for those in our position. And we didn't as much change clothes, then transform into them." Answered Serena. "Does that help at all?" she went on to ask when she saw looks of confusion.

"Not really, what exactly is your position?" Asked Paige.

"We are the Sailor Scouts. We are protectors of this planet and universe." Explained Serena.

"Wow!" said Paige.

"Is this all of you?" asked Piper.

"O, no. There is one of use for each planet in the solar system. So all in all there is ten of us." Answered Serena.

"Ten? I thought there were 9 planets?" Asked Paige slightly confused.

"Well counting the moon it makes ten. We each go by our planet name, with the exception of Darien." Answered Serena.

"And what is he called?" Asked Piper

"Tuxedo Mask" Answered Darien.

"You said your was a long story, exactly how long?" asked Paige

"About a thousand years worth." Said Serena.

At this both Sisters looked shocked.

"How is that even possible? Are you really that old?" asked an astonished Piper.

" Well that's where the story gets complicated. Because it's a yes and no kind of answer." Responded Serena.

"Are you ok Raye?" Asked Paige who noticed that Raye had slipped back into that same distant look that she had earlier.

"No, It's not over! That thing I think its coming back." Said Raye in an almost shout that caught everyone's attention.

Just then the same creature in the back suit from earlier appeared a few feet in front of them. The sleeve of his right arm had a rather large hole burned into it. He threw an energy ball directly at them but Piper was able to blow it up. He then proceeded to blink around the room taking random shots at them with his different attacks. After about ten minutes or so of this each side started to get tired.

The creature appeared A few feet in front of Piper almost taunting her to try something. Then started mumbling something to himself and his hand started to glow purple. He then shot the energy at Piper. She managed to dodge the energy he threw at her but it hit a mirror hanging up behind the bar and was actually reflected off of it. The purple energy was headed straight at Paige who couldn't see it cause she facing in the other direction. Seeing this Serena, who was in closest proximity to Paige, did the first thing she could thing of to save her. She Shoved Paige as hard as she could out of the way. In the process she lost her balance and fell over as well. There was a scream heard. Which cause a distraction just long enough for Piper to finally blow up the creature.

As Paige and Serena hit the ground there was a blinding flash of white light. When it subsided Serena laid there on the floor next to Paige, in her un-transformed state. On Serena left leg was a large burn mark that went from knee to her shin. As Paige started to get up she looked over at Serena next to her. She first noticed how pale Serena looked, then saw the burn on her leg. "Piper Serena's hurt!" Shouted Paige in and almost panic. That simple phrase brought everyone in the club rushing towards her. Darien and Raye were the first people at Serena's side. Followed shortly by Haruka and Michiru, then Piper who had to really push her way through the crowd of Serena's friends to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Asked Piper.

"Serena pushed me and we landed on the floor." answered Paige.

Piper Looked over to were Paige was standing and saw the broken mirror behind the bar and pieced together what happened.

As she knelt down next to her sister she got a good look at the burn on Serena's leg.

"LEO!" Piper Yelled loudly and urgently.

With in a minute or two Leo orbed in holding a toddler in his arms and a baby strapped to his back.

"What is it?" asked Leo as he sat the little boy down on the floor next to him and walked over to his wife.

"Two demons appeared in the club. Serena must have gotten hit trying to Protect Paige." Answered Piper who sounded very upset.

Nobody even bothered to ask who he was, or how he got there. It just wasn't important at the moment. All that mattered at the moment was that somehow he could help.

He knelt down next to Piper, and looked at the unconscious girl on the floor. Then put both his hands directly over injury without actually touching the girl. He closed his eyes and suddenly his hands started to emit a soft but bright golden glow. Very slowly the burn on Serena's leg started to shrink in size and heal up. After about 15 minutes the burn mark completely disappeared on her leg, and looked like it was never there to start with. Her color improved slightly but not much. The glowing from Leo's hands started to grow dim then stopped all together. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her leg was healed but she was still out cold. After she didn't awaken after the first few moments, her friends started to call her name. Then Serena's husband tried to gently shake her to awaken her and still nothing. That is when everyone started to get worried.

"What's Wrong with her?" Asked Paige.

"I don't know" answered Leo, then continued on to say, "I healed her. She should be fine."

"Well obviously she not!" Snapped a very agitated Haruka.

"Haruka!" Shouted an upset Michiru. She continued on to say, "This is not the time to be snapping at each other."

" Since you were focusing on her leg, is it possible you missed something?" asked an upset Raye.

"Is it possible she has other injuries? Like a concussion or something?" Asked Darien.

"It's possible, but not likely. I'll try again anyway." Said Leo.

He stuck his hands out right over her forehead and closed his eyes. A minute passed, then a second, then a third, and nothing happened. Two minutes more passed and still nothing. Then Leo opened his eyes and looked at them.

Took a deep breath then in an almost defeated tone said "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Asked both Piper and Raye at the same time.

"There nothing left needing to be healed. Physically she completely fine, totally healthy." Answered Leo.

"What does that mean? Physically she fine? There is obviously something wrong with her!" Shouted a very upset Raye.

As if understanding broke over her, Paige's features tensed as she looked up at them all and then spoke, "What he means is that Whatever the problem is, it's a magical one."

The room went silent for a few moments as they all tried to process Paige's news flash.

"It was a spell." Said Piper.

"What was?" asked Leo.

"The attack the demon threw at me." Said Piper. "It bounced off the mirror over the bar and must have hit Serena when she pushed Paige out of the way." Piper continued on to say.

"But what about that flash of light?" Asked Paige.

"The Crystal!" Said Raye.

"What crystal?" asked Piper.

"The imperium Silver Crystal. Long story short, its Serena's strongest weapon. It must have reacted to what hit Serena." Said Raye.

"It must have tried to counteract the effects of what hit Serena." stated Michiru who caught on to what Raye was saying.

"Must have taken a lot of power to cause her to detransform like that." Said Haruka who seemed to finish out the train of thought started by Raye.

"Were going to need Phoebe's help on this." Said Piper.

"Paige, you go and get Phoebe and bring her back to the manor." Ordered Piper

"Leo you take everyone back to the house, then you accompany Raye back to where the rest of her friends are staying and bring them back to the manor. I'll meet you there as soon as I take care of things here." Was Piper's second order.

Before anyone could argue, Paige orbed out to get phoebe, and Leo managed to orb everyone else back to the house. Then Piper Set off to what she had to do before meeting back up with everyone at the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** Just wanted to inform that from here till close to the end the chapters are going to alternate back and forth between what happening with Serena and what is happening with the other scouts and the charmed ones. Also even though this takes place in the 6th year for harry potter; in might not follow the events of the 6th book exactly. Some thing might be different, but I'll try to not stray too far. Just for where it fits the story. With that said on with the story._

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't bug me!_**

**Semi-Isolation**

**(ByMae-E)**

**Chapter: 3**

All was normal just like any other night. The room atop the tallest tower of the school was as dark as the night sky outside. And for the time of night it was completely vacant. All of a sudden a Blinding flash of white light flooded the small room, followed by the sound of a soft thud. Shortly afterward the light that had illuminated the room died out returning it to its original darkness, but now the room was no longer vacant.

A soft groan could be heard from the floor. As she looked around from her place on the floor All she could see where the stars in the night sky through the various windows.

"What happened?" Serena asked herself while pulling herself up into a sitting position.

The last thing she could remember was pushing someone out of the way. After a minute or two it slowly started to come back to her. They had been fighting someone or something in that club, when she had to pushPaige out of the way. As soon as she realized that she had been fighting it hit her, she looked down and could tell that even in the darkened room that she was no longer transformed, but wearing the baby blue peasant top and long, flowing white skirt she had put on this morning. As she started to make her way to her feet, glad to know she still had on her white tennis shoes. She could make out a small tabby cat enter the room.

"Hi there." Serena said to the cat in a very warm and friendly voice.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked the cat in the same warm tone.

The cat just looked up at her curiously. Not too far away Serena suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps and of someone calling the cat. The voice did not sound very pleasant. Being in a strange environment and with who knows what approaching Serena figured it be in her best interest to transform. She went to reach for her brooch, so she could call for her powers. But she stopped when her hand reached the spot on her shirt where her brooch had been and felt nothing but material instead. Instantly looking down She could see that her brooch was not there. She immediately dropped back down to the floor to look for it in case it had fallen off. She groped around the floor almost blindly and found nothing but air and dust. Fear and panic started to coarse through her, She didn't have her brooch. Without it she couldn't use the crystal's magic to transform. Whatever was headed her way she was going to have to face on her own.

Soon a light started to creep around the corner as the footsteps drew closer. The small beam of light that had found its way around the corner lit up enough of the room to show Serena that there was no place in the room to hide just 4 bare walls and quite a few windows, most of them with telescopes sitting in them. Serena realized quite quickly that she was trapped. Whatever or whoever came through that door in front of her in a few minutes would have her cornered. The whole time the cat never took its eyes off Serena, as if it was trying to look through her.

Then suddenly the person appeared in the door. He was a grimy, lanky older looking guy. His filthy appearance enough to scare anyone. Serena backed up to the far wall of the room. And watched silently as the man swept his lantern from one corner of the room to another. Then the beam of light stopped on her for a minute, cause Serena to take in a sharp breath. The man looked around silently. Then down at the cat and said, "there is nothing here." then turned and left. The cat stayed there and continued to stare at Serena till the man called for it and it slowly left the room.

Serena let out a deep breath of relief as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. She was grateful that she didn't have to defend herself from the creepy looking guy, but at the same time puzzled as to why he didn't see her, especially when he had his light shining right on her at one moment. Serena was confused to say the least.

Confusion was a feeling Serena became very familiar with over the next few days. At first she thought that everyone she tried to talk to was ignoring her. But that was until she tried standing right in front of a young girl and her friends in an attempt to make them stop and talk to her by blocking their path, and they just walked straight through her. Leaving Serena with a massive case of cold chills through out her body. That wasn't the only discovery she had made in that time, but the beginnings of a rather long list.

Serena found that though she could still pick up inanimate objects, and was still solid enough to were she still had to use doors and stuff like that. She found that she just couldn't seem to communicate or contact anybody around her. It was like she was on the outside looking in. For someone who was as used to being surrounded by people as Serena was, isolation was something of a new experience for her. One that she was not particularly enjoying.

Her lack of visibility did have some advantages though; it allowed her to wander the building unprohibited by any of its occupants. Serena found this most helpful while trying to gather information on where she was along with other things. She found that one of the best ways to find out what was going on was to just listen to some of the conversations going on around her, the second being the library. But it seemed that for every answer she found it seemed to generate at least 2 more questions in its place.

Serena discovered that she was in what could be called a boarding school. It was named Hogwarts. And that she was in another country altogether. She was amazed to find it was a school devoted purely to the use of magic. Serena couldn't help but think how useful that could have been way back when she first became Sailor Moon. Not that Luna wasn't a good guide and teacher, but there was so much they had to learn on their own and that made it so much harder. Serena was distracted form that train of thought when someone walked right through her. A wave of cold chills shot through her body. She found that whenever someone past through her it made her feel very cold for a brief period of time. Which was to say the least extremely unnerving.

As Serena rubbed her arms in effort to warm up she walked closer to the wall so that she would out of the flow of traffic. This particular day had not been going very well. Not that any of them had been really great since she had gotten there, but this one had really been lousy. Serena had slept late that morning and missed her chance to get something to eat. Not only that but while in the library she accidentally knocked some kid's bottle of ink of the edge of the table near by and send it shattering to the floor. In the process half of the bottle's contents ended up spilling onto her shoe. So now not only was top half of her left shoe now dyed the navy blue color of the ink, but she had an ink stain on her foot were the ink had soaked through both her shoe and sock.

As Serena looked around at all the different kids that were filtering through the hallway at that moment, watching them talk to their friends, compare homework, laughing together, amongst other things; she was suddenly hit with a massive swell of homesickness. How she missed her friends and her husband. Serena slumped down against the wall into a sitting position. She hugged her legs while setting her head against her knees. She started to think about what her friends might possibly be doing now. How she love to be able to talk to them right now. She would even to be glad to hear Raye remarking to her about klutzing out with that bottle of ink. The more she thought about her friends and her home and everything, the more depressed she became. Before long all those emotions she was holding inside bubbled their way to the surface, and she broke down into tears.

She didn't know how long she hand been sitting there while she continued to cry, but she was suddenly interrupted by a voice asking her if she was ok. Serena's head suddenly shot up from its place to see, through tear blurred eyes, a boy about 16 years old. He had green eyes, and unruly jet-black hair. He wore glasses and had a scar on his head in the shape of a lighting bolt.

In almost a state of shock she asked him hesitantly, "You can see me?"

The boy looked confused for a moment and then asked her, "Yeah…Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Serena looked at him for a minute then when she realized that he had answered her. Then before she could stop herself she asked him, "You can hear me too?"

The boy looked even more confused then asked, "Yeah…Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Serena smiled for the first time since she got there. After thinking of her answer for a few minutes she finally said, "I'm not sure how or why, but you have been the first person who been able to."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything so don't bug me!_

**Semi-Isolation**

**(By: Mae-E)**

20 minutes later Piper entered the attic of the manor. The attic was one of the bigger rooms in the manor, but at the moment it was feeling a little bit crowed. Phoebe was trying to help her Paige with what she was doing, while also trying to help Leo field questions from the other girls in the room.

"So how is everything going?" Asked Piper.

"I guess you could say it's going well. Paige and I have 2 possible spells to try, while trying to explain everything to the others." answered phoebe.

"What took you so long?" phoebe went on to ask.

"I had to straighten things up at the club so it be ready for business tonight." Answered Piper.

"Ok, well lets get started here. Eleise freaked out when I told her that I had to work from home because of another family emergency, cause this is like the third one this month." Stated phoebe.

"Sure, I have the spells right here." Said Paige.

"Spells?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, Since where not really sure what the specifics of what caused this are at the moment, the spells are a bit broad based. So in case the first spell doesn't work we have a backup." Said Paige.

" And if both of them don't work then what?" asked a very distraught Raye.

All eyes in the room focused on the sisters at that moment.

"Well then, we work even harder to find what will." Answered Phoebe reassuringly.

"We will fix this! It's just a matter of time and a little hard work." Said Piper in a very convincing tone of voice.

"The sooner you get started, the sooner we'll know for sure where we stand." Said Leo.

"Your right let's not waste any time. Ok, well somebody has to move Serena onto the floor so we can say the spell." Said Paige.

Darien stood up from the couch he was sitting on with Serena in his arms, and walked over to where the sisters were standing and placed Serena gently on the floor. As soon as he stepped back, the sisters placed a candle at her feet, her head, and at her left and right side creating a circle. Then after each candle was lit, the sisters joined hands and started to recite the first spell.

" Hear the words,

Heed the rhyme,

Heed the hope within our minds.

Restore this girl and make her fine."

The flames on each of the candles Jumped up about a foot and gold and silver balls of light surrounded Serena's body, and then nothing. Everything went back to normal as the balls of light disappeared.

"Did it work?" asked Lita.

"One way to find out." Said Paige.

She knelt down by Serena and shook her shoulder and called her name. There was no response.

"So I guess that's a no?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, that's a no." Said Paige.

"What's the next spell?" Asked Piper.

"I got it right here." Says Paige as she stands back up and then hands a slip of paper to Piper.

"This one might work cause it is a little more specific." Paige continued on to say.

Piper read over the spell then looked over at Darien and said, "We are going to need your help with this one."

Everyone looked at him as he responded "What do you need me to do?"

"We just need you to kiss Serena after we finish reading this spell." Answered Piper.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, and walked back over to his wife and knelt by her left side. The sisters joined hands once again and started the second spell.

"As in fairy tales in days of old,

Let this kiss awaken,

One which slumber has taken."

As soon as the sisters finished the spell Darien leaned down and kissed Serena on the lips. Unfortunately this spell was as effective as the last one. The disappointment that hung heavy in the room didn't get the chance to stick around for very long, because all of a sudden a purple portal of energy formed in the attic. As everyone watched tensely as to what would happen next, all the scouts relaxed when they saw Sailor Pluto step forth into the room. The portal closed behind her as soon as she exited from it. She was in full scout uniform.

"Prince, Scouts, I have disturbing news." Stated Pluto.

"What has happened Pluto?" asks Haruka.

"There has been a distortion to the timeline. If it is not fixed soon crystal Tokyo may not come to pass." Answered Pluto.

Gasps of shock and disbelief resounded from all of the scouts. The sisters and Leo on the other hand had no idea what was going on at the moment and just ended up standing there looking completely confused.

"Do you know what happened to cause this?" asked Darien.

"I'm not sure what exactly caused it at the moment, but there was a horizontal fluctuation of power shortly before hand." Answered Pluto.

"A, Excuse me, Not to be rude or anything but exactly who are you?" asked Paige.

"I'm Sailor Pluto." Answered Pluto.

"If she is one of you guys, why wasn't she at the hotel with the rest of you?" asked phoebe.

"That is because Pluto has a very special job." Said Lita.

"Pluto stands guard at the gates of time. She watches over the timeline to make sure nobody interferes to greatly with time." Says Michiru.

"Well that explains that much, but what is this crystal Tokyo your talking about?" asked Piper.

"As much as I can tell you is that it will be a place in the future if we can correct the distortion in the timeline before it is to late." Answered Pluto.

"What do you mean distortion?" asked Leo.

"Something that has happened that was not supposed to happen, and the effects and consequences of that action, creates distortions" Answered Pluto.

"So if we find what the problem is and fix it then the distortion goes away?" asked Piper.

"Something to that effect." Answered Pluto.

"Ok, so what went wrong?" asked Paige.

"I think I have a good idea what." Said Phoebe.

"This distortion did it happen just recently? Say within the last hour or so?" asked Phoebe.

Before Pluto had a chance to answer her question, the look of recognition broke over Piper's features, as she realized where Phoebe was going with her line questions.

"You mean we fix her we fix the problem?" asked Piper as she gestured towards Serena.

As if to answer both their questions Pluto just nodded in reply.

"Paige you and Raye check the book. See if you can find out whom it was that attacked us at the club. If we know what we are dealing with here, we might have a better chance of figuring out what happened and how to undo it." Ordered Piper as she shifted into combat mode.

"Is there anything else you can tell us that might help?" Piper asked Pluto as she turned around to face her.

"Only this, that if you succeed at fixing this, then they will be able to help you achieve the kind of peaceful lives you have been longing for." Said Pluto.


End file.
